Summertime Sadness
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Dos amantes, una tristeza veraniega. Songfic. Yuri


**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, ese es de kamisama Jin (?) La canción tan poco me pertenece, esta es de la sensual y bella Lana del Rey -3-**

**Advertencias: Homosexualidad, alguna que otra palabra fuera de tono que la autora intento censurar, mención de maltrato.**

**Dedicación: A mi onee-chan hollie maiden por aguantarme en mis momentos de fangirleos al yaoi cuando se que aun esta en proceso de gustarle, a todos los que han comentado mis ****fics y todos los favs y follows :'D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summertime Sadness<strong>

Manejo mi carro mientras miles de lágrimas baja por mis mejillas, no me importa nada ya, todo lo que de verdad quería se ha ido. Ahora todo lo veo de forma monótona e inexistente, porque es así, todas las personas a nuestro alrededor no valen ya nada para mi, de verdad, todos no son más que unos hipócritas que critican todo los días y hieren a los demás sin pensar unos instantes, no, en realidad no me importan que golpeen de esa forma a las personas a mi alrededor, lo que en verdad me importa es el hecho de que esas personas hirieron a la personas más importante para mi, te hirieron _a ti_.

Mi vida ya en realidad no tiene sentido, no se en que momento todo se me fue de las manos, perdí mi identidad, mi fuerza, mi suporte, mi amor, _mi vida_.

Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que te dolía, que no podías estar conmigo porque ahora todos te miraban mal tras decirles lo que éramos, te habría detenido, hubiera evitado todo el remordimiento que sentiste… Pero no lo hiciste, sufriste cada día en silencio, y cada vez que me preocupaba solamente me regalabas una sonrisa.

_Una bella sonrisa que salió volando y nunca volvió _

.

**Kiss me hard before you go,**

**Summertime sadness,**

**I just wanted you to know,**

**That baby you're the best,**

.

Mientras voy hacia mi destino, comienzo a recordar, te recuerdo.

A medida en que vuelvo al pasado, un dolor pesado, el más pesado que he sentido en mi vida se instala en mi corazón, puesto que todo lo que tengo relacionado contigo es felicidad, amor... y la tristeza del perderte de manera tan cruel e insensible.

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer mientras mi desespero vuelve una y otra vez. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? _Ahora todo no es más que preguntas sin respuesta que se albergaran por siempre, en mi corazón, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar.

.

**I got my red dress on tonight,**

**Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight,**

**Got my hair up real big beauty queen style,**

**High heels off, I'm feeling alive...**

.

¿Sabes? Estoy utilizando un vestido rojo, si, tu favorito. El que tanto me rogaba que usaras ya que era especial para ti, y te entendía, era del mismo color que aquella bufanda inseparable que siempre utilizabas, la usaste incluso el día de tu muerte.

Tanta fue mi prisa por no cambiar de decisión que he venido descalza, si, estoy segura que debes estar riéndote por la situación, sabiendo muy bien que yo siempre he utilizado tacones en la espera de poder alcanzarte algún día en estatura, siempre con mis quejas de lo pequeña que era y que debía de haber nacido más grande.

Algo divertido de esta situación es que con esta vestimenta, que tanto me recuerda a ti, no hace más que sentirme más viva.

.

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air,**

**Telephone wires above all sizzling like your stare,**

**Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere,**

**Nothing scares me anymore...**

.

Siento el aire entrar por mis pulmones, a la vez que desliza mis lágrimas hacia atrás de mi cara, cuanto desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo…

Creo que ya te diste cuenta lo mucho que te amo, porque es así, tu sabes que yo nunca he sido alguien que confía en las demás personas, y de verdad tu fuiste la única que en verdad una vez me importo ¿Eso explica el porque todo me recuerda a ti?

Mi celular suena, le hecho un vistazo, es Haruka. Seguramente debe estar preocupado por mi desaparición repentina tras mi "extraño comportamiento". Tsk, es realmente un idiota, él sabia ya muy bien desde mucho antes mi relación con ella y aun así se hace el indiferente, aunque se muy bien de que haría exactamente lo mismo si Shintaro tomase la misma decisión que ella. Pues bien, le daré más motivos para preocuparse, cuelgo mi móvil dejándolo en vibrador volviendo mi vista a la carretera.

Definitivamente nadie me detendrá para volver a estar junto a ti

.

**Kiss me hard before you go,**

**Summertime sadness,**

**I just wanted you to know,**

**That baby you're the best...**

.

Cierro mis ojos, los miles recuerdos que tengo junto a ti me atosigan segundo a segundo. Las lágrimas vuelven.

Pero aun así no vuelve a "despertar" mi mirada, por el simple hecho de que así puedo estar junto a ti, y es la verdad. Te veo, feliz, alegre, sonrojada… Todas las formas en que te conocí. Una neblina lentamente te esconde mientras me niego a olvidarte, abro los ojos y vuelvo a la realidad.

Ya no estas viva.

.

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness,**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness,**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

.

Hace poco comencé a odiar el verano, y se que te sonara raro, ya que antes te decía que realmente lo amaba. Pero teniendo las situaciones barajadas en la mesa es lo más normal del mundo. Hacia ya cuatro años, en un verano, te conocí, un año más tarde, igualmente en un verano, nos confesamos y volvimos pareja, para la siguiente estación cálida nos abrimos a nuestros amigos, y finalmente, este año, cometiste suicidio dejándome sola.

¿No es acaso la vida muy dura conmigo?

.

**I'm feelin' electric tonight,**

**Cruising down the coast goin' by 99,**

**Got my bad baby by my heavenly side,**

**Oh if I go, I'll be happy tonight...**

.

El frio del viento me envuelve, me recuerda a nuestra primera cita, o bueno, una salida de amigas durante un invierno crudo.

Recuerdo que las dos habíamos subido a una montaña y había hecho tanto frio que las dos compartimos bufanda, de verdad no sabes el sentimiento tan cálido que me inundo al verme protegida por tu "color sagrado", algo interesante de todo esto es que fue en ese invierno cuando supe lo que sentía hacia ti, y los siguientes meses me carcomía la ansiedad de saber si me correspondías.

Tan bien recuerdo como la misma sensación me inundo cuando me dijiste ese alegre y sin temor "Te amo"

.

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air,**

**Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare,**

**Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere,**

**Nothing scares me anymore...**

.

Ya me estoy acercando, por fin voy a terminar esta espera insufrible, comienzo a reconocer las calles por las cuales he pasado durante toda mi vida, pero no dejan de atormentarme los recuerdos contigo, más lágrimas caen

Siento que algo vibra a mi lado; el celular. Lo recojo para ver que en esta ocasión es Shintaro. Ja, que estúpido, estoy segura de que Kokonose fue con él al ver como le colgaba, debió haber estado un gran rato siendo acosado para que finalmente le hiciese caso.

Rechazó la llamada mientras apago el teléfono escuchando ya la sarta de insultos y maldiciones que me debe de estar mandando. Ya veremos quien es el que ríe cuando sepa lo que haré.

.

**Kiss me hard before you go,**

**Summertime sadness,**

**I just wanted you to know,**

**That baby you're the best...**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness,**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness,**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

.

Tras la llamada pienso en nuestras amistades: Haruka y Shintaro.

Puede que, de alguna forma, ellos hayan ocupado una parte de lo que llamo "amigos" en mi mente, puesto que desde que los cuatro nos conocimos fuimos inseparables, no más de una ocasión nuestros compañeros de clase se burlaban de que entre nosotros hacíamos buenas parejas.

Tú con Haruka, ya que eran bondadosos y amables.

Shintaro y yo, al ser tan gruñones y nuestras peleas casi diarias, las cuales bromeaban eran de casados.

Pero… ¿No acaso los opuestos se atraen?

.

**I think I'll miss you forever,**

**Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies,**

**Late is better than never,**

**Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive...**

.

Recuerdo también como comparaba nuestro posible amor cuando tenia miedo de no ser amada de igual manera "Tu serias mi resplandeciente sol y yo la solitaria luna"…

Pero existen los eclipses ¿No? Y en uno de ellos es que nuestros sentimientos fueron mostrados

Miro mi reloj, voy tarde, mi objetivo era hacerlo justamente a la otra mitad de cuando tu lo hiciste.

Y no hago más que acelerar la velocidad con solo una pensamiento en mi mente, porque yo solo quiero estar a tú lado de nuevo.

.

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness,**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness,**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

.

Por fin he llegado.

Me acerco sin preámbulo al puente, me asomó un poco viendo la gran distancia que me separa del vacío, pasó cada uno de mis pies, miro hacia un lado, por donde venia.

Creo ver tu figura, tu pelo, tu bufanda roja como los héroes, tu sonrisa…

No hago más que sonreír mientras mis lágrimas caen incesantemente.

Un segundo después, salto del puente.

.

**Kiss me hard before you go,**

**Summer time sadness,**

**I just wanted you to know,**

**That baby you're the best...**

.

_¿? _de_ Agosto de ¿?_

_A la madrugada del día de hoy, se encontró a las orillas del río el cadáver de una joven de veinte años identificada como Takane Enomoto, según el estudio forense se trató de un suicidio ya que no presentaba muestras de violencia ni maltrato._

_Los amigos cercanos dan esta acción drástica por los últimos días en que la joven se encontraba deprimida tras el suicidio de su pareja sentimental Ayano Tateyama. Las dos muchachas eran notablemente abusadas y acosadas por su homosexualidad por sus compañeros de estudio y algunos familiares, los cuales no aceptaban esta relación._

_Se hará una investigación por estos casos de maltrato psicológico en los diferentes institutos en la espera en que estos tristes actos no vuelvan a repetirse_

.

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness,**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness,**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Que cosa más depresiva, en serio ._.

Hace tiempo escuche esta canción y creo que comente a amarla, algún día me casaré con ella (?)

Okay no, pero al saber su historia no podía dejar de pensar "AyaTaka, AyaTaka, AyaTaka" y ayer que se lo comente a mi querida hermana ella me dio todo su apoyo así que lo escribí completamente ayer.. Pero~ era muy tarde~ Asi que hoy lo iba a subir~ Pero hoy el servidor se cayó~ y aquí estamos .-.

Espero no haberlos dejado con mal sabor en la boca, pero así me salen las cosas :v

**Se reciben las criticas, reviews, amenazas de muerte y tomatazos~**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
